Crash and Burn
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Xander is an abusive relationship with Anya and Buffy. Spike has to help him recover. Eventually will be a crossover with XMen.Main Pairing XanderSpike
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Crash and Burn

By: Mistress Titania

Notice: These characters are not mine, they belong to Joss. I am just borrowing them to play with.

Ratings: FRM to FRAO

Pairings: Xander/Anya/Buffy, eventually Xander/Spike, Willow/Tara, others will be revealed later

Warnings: Graphic Descriptions of Xander torture, Domestic Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Non-Con, Eating Disorder, Slash(which will eventually get smutty), Language, mentions of past physical and sexual child abuse, Character Bashing (Anya, Buffy, Rogue, Jean Gray), AU after Season 7, OOC, Hurt/Comfort, that's all I can think of right now

Spoilers: To be on the safe side I'll say the whole series but with rewrites. Spike has his chip and soul but no craziness. Tara is still alive and Willow doesn't become addicted to magic. They defeated the first without destroying the town or Spike. Oh, Anya is still alive, for the time being at least.grins evilly With X-Men I'm basing the characters off of the animated series that was on FOX in the '90s. I can't remember what it was called other than "X-Men".

Status: WiP, updated usually on Thursdays

Summary: Xander is an abusive relationship with Anya and Buffy. Spike has to help him recover. Eventually will be a crossover with X-Men.

Author's Note: Things are really bad in the beginning but there will be a happy ending for Xander and Spike. All the wicked will be punished.

Not Beta'd yet.

* * *

I often but song at the ends of the chapter so that if you don't want read them you can skip them easily. However, this time I feel these two songs really help set the mood for the story. The first song would be Spike's song and where I got the title from. The second song is one I think fits Xander, although I did cut out a few verses of the song. Both songs are written and preformed by Darren Hayes & Daniel Jones, also known as Savage Garden. These songs are from there Affirmation album if anyone is interested in finding the songs.

When you fell all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If need to crash and burn then crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When the hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If need to crash and burn then crash and burn

You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain

and when it's over you'll breath again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If need to crash and burn then crash and burn

You're not alone

Crash and Burn

* * *

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write

Another lonely highway in the black of night

But there's hope in the darkness

You know your going to make it

Another ditch in the road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Silent fortress built to last

Wonder how I ever made it

Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

* * *

Chapter One: Blind No More

**_bold italic research Willow finds(true information by Michael G. Conner, Psy.D; __revised March 29, 2004)_**

Willow spent all night alternating between researching on the computer and sobbing into Tara's shoulder. The more she read the more she became distraught and the more distraught she became the more she forced herself to read. **_'In 100 domestic violence situations approximately 40 cases involved violence by women against men. That means roughly 300,000 to 400,000 men are treated violently by their wife or girlfriend_**(each year in United States)**_.'_** Willow was sure she need some type of punishment for having been so blind for so very long to her best friend's trouble. She was taking notes and printing page after page of information. Willow was surprised at how much information she was finding. Instead of making her happy though it made her even sadder to know why there was so much information and how it came about.**_ "The impact of domestic violence is less apparent and less likely to come to the attention of other when men are abused. For example, it is assumed that a man with a bruise or black eye was in a fight with another man or was injured on the job or playing contact sports." _**Or in Xander's case that they had a fight with vampire, Willow thought to herself. glanced over her shoulder and gave Tara a small smile before turning back to the computer. Goddess, wasn't she lucky to have found Tara. Once this was over she was going to give Tara the ring that was in her bedroom at Buffy's house. It was time they make their relationship official even if the law would recognize them. But one situation at a time.

Tara managed a return smile to Willow before she was facing the computer again. Tara sat on a near by couch watching her lover tear herself apart. The facts there were finding out made them feel even worse that they didn't notice for so long. **_"Many abused men believe it is their fault or feel they deserve the treatment they receive. They assume blame for events that other people would not. They feel responsible and have an unrealistic belief that they can and should do something that will make things better."_** There was not much she could do to make this situation better other than support Willow with lots of hugs and kisses and start researching spells. Tara decided to make so more tea knowing it was going to be a very long night. She might as well make some double chocolate cookies while she was at. They could all use some chocolate. She wanted to make sure that the one of the house clocks got set to London time that way they knew when it was safe to call Giles. No one was sure which of them would tell Giles what was going, it was going to hurt him no matter who told.

Dawn sat on pillow on the floor near Willow's feet reading everything that came out of the printer. That goodness Buffy was so eager to go on this date that she didn't try and invite herself along to this girls night. But then if Dawn really thought about it, Buffy hadn't been to a girls night in a very long time. She hadn't even done anything sisterly with Dawn in a very long time. Buffy choose to leave her in Willow and Tara's care whenever possible. Tonight that was fine, they didn't need Buffy in their way. Dawn wanted to cry with everything she was reading. **_"Women who are abusive toward men usually have unrealistic expectations and make unrealistic demands of men. These women will typically experience repeated episodes of depression, anxiety, frustration and irritability which they attribute to a man's behavior." _**How could they have all been so blind? Oh, poor Spike, this going to kill him if he doesn't already know. In away Dawn was closer to Spike than anyone else in the world. They told each other everything. Their hopes, their dreams, their fears, and their crushes. If only he had spoke up sooner maybe they wouldn't be in this situation. No, that wasn't fair of her to think. This was no Spike's fault. There was only one person who's fault this was.

The Bitch, aka Anya!

Once they had a good amount of information the three young women sat around the kitchen table. They took turns reading and taking notes. Next came the planning stage. After through all kinds of wild ideas out there, most of which were illegal, they decided on a tentative plan. A call to Giles on speaker phone had the plan smoothed out and finalized. Their plan would go into effect tomorrow night. They couldn't risk waiting for Giles to arrive from London. Finally around five in the morning the girl went to bed. Dawn slept with Willow and Tara for comfort.

Tomorrow night they would put their plan into action and save Xander.

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Step

Spike's PoV-

I looked at the clock for the twentieth time since I go to the Magic Shop. Xander was showing up again. Anya arrived without him saying that he was walking to Magic Box in hopes of losing weight. That doesn't sound like my Xanpet at all. I can't believe his so called friends are paying attention. I know something is wrong and has been wrong for a while now. I know Anya is behind it too. Xander has stopped making jokes, stopped eating junk food, stopped watching TV, stopped playing video games, stopped playing pool, stopped laughing, stopped smiling, stopped wearing his signature clothing, and sold his comic book collection. Basically he has stopped being his normal self. I have smelt nothing but pain and misery on him. I don't like that smell on my Xanpet. While it is true a couple months ago Xander put on some weigh that is no longer the case. He now looks like a strong wind would knock him down. I saw him take off his shirt while working on moving things for Giles and I could make out every bone in his body. It looked like he had even lost muscle growth. Plus with my vampric eyes I could make out lots of little scars all over his body, fresh scars.

I know Anya maybe human but she is still thinking like a demon. I can't believe his friends forget that she was a demon who hated men. Yet, they remind me I'm a vampire every chance they get. If I could just get this chip removed I would show her a thing or two about how to treat my Xander.

Oi, I really have to stop thinking about him as my Xander. He's not my Xander and probably will never be my Xander. I notice Tara watching me and then glancing at Anya. After a few moments Tara motions for me to go the training room. I act like I'm going out for a smoke and slip into the training room.

Willow arrives a few moments later.

"Alright, Red what did you want to see me for?"

"Spike, I know you are worried about Xander. Your not the only one. I know it looks like we don't care but we really do. Willow, Dawn, and myself can see the major changes in Xander's behavior. But none of us are allowed to talk to Xander without Anya being at his side. She is afraid he'll cheat on her. Today was also another clue. There is no way Xander needs to walk across town after working all day. And he has no weight to lose anymore! I know you've seen how skinny he has become. But the problem is I know if I ask Xander he'll just lie to me. I can't get really pin Anya down without proof ever since she became buddy/buddy with Buffy. So, Tara and I devised this spell that will start when Xander shows up. It will make it so that no one in the Magic Box can lie or leave until the spell is lifted. If, this goes the way I figured I want you to take Xander and get out of town for a while. Here," Willow thrusts something into my hand. "is a key to a hotel room in Las Vegas. I have paid for it on the credit card my folk got me. It is rented for a month and we can always make it longer. The place is called an extended stay lodges and it is few blocks from the Strip. The one your staying at was just finished being built last month. They have a stove, microwave, and refrigerator in the room. You will have a supply of human blood delivered to you weekly. I called Giles in London for help. He was the one to get in contact with the blood supplier and double check the spell. He is going to try to get to either Sunnydale or Las Vegas as soon as possible. If, for some unlikely reason we are all getting upset over nothing your still welcomed to use the room for a month. I know you are in love with Xander. And I'm sorry I didn't push him harder in high school to admit he was gay but I was to busy fighting my own gayness. Come on, let's get out there and wait for Xander."

I just follow meekly behind Red to stunned to really say much. I guess need to take Red, Glenda, and the Watcher of my to kill list. Dawnie was never on it of course. I settle back in my chair and stair at the door. Finally I see Xander approach the shop. It takes everything in me to not go to game face. Even across the street I can see the bruises on his face, the limp of his left leg and that his right arm is in a sling. He moves like his whole body is also bruised but I can't tell because of the long sleeves and long pants. Finally, he enters the shop. As the door shuts behind him there is a flash of light indicating the spells have taken effect.

As soon as the flash is gone I rush over to Xander and help him sit down on the couch. I notice Anya giving Xander the evil eye.

"Xander, you idiot. Where is my mocha with soy milk and extra sprinkles? Are you so useless that you can't remember a simple drink order? No wonder you lose all those jobs."

"Anya, you know very well I lost those jobs because I was unable to go to work due you hitting me the night before." When the words leave Xander's mouth I can see is whole body shake with fear. Anya starts stalking towards with her hand out to slap him. Willow quickly raises her hand and chants softly. Rope appears from thin air and ties Anya to a chair.

"Willow what are you doing? Anya was just going to slap him for telling a…" Whatever Buffy wanted to say was replaced with truth thanks to the spell. "for telling the reasons he lost jobs. He was supposed to keep it a secret. His a loser and would have lost those jobs anyway." Willow quickly chants softly again. This time Buffy is tied to a chair but with a gag in her mouth.

"Willow, I thought they couldn't lie? She just called Xander loser and he is not a loser!" Dawn was glaring at her sister.

"I guess the spell only works on things that are concrete in truth. After all truth can be a tricky thing. Anyway, since Buffy believes it so strongly that makes it true for her. It's a good thing I made this potion just in case the spell had a loophole. This is a truth potion and they can only speak when answering a question and then they can only answer the real truth not what they believe is true," Tara explained.

Willow quickly gave a dose to Anya after forcing her mouth open and repeated the process with Buffy. She stopped in front of Xander. I sat down next to him but was afraid to touch, I didn't want to cause him more pain. For a few moments Xander just sat still in shock but now he is slowly rocking back after pulling his knees to his chest. I could tell that hurt to do but he didn't seem to be conscious of the pain.

"Xander, I know your scared but I need to give you some medicine that will help with it. Can you open your mouth?" Willow asks him softly. Xander opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue without any other signs that he was aware of his surroundings. Willow motions for me to move over to where Tara and Dawn are.

* * *

General PoV-

"Okay, Xander's potion is a little different. From what I read I had a feeling his reaction would be like this. So, his potion contains a special calming draught that will help him discuss the truth without worrying about the long term effects. I do have an antidote ready. Along with a sleeping potion for the car trip to Las Vegas. Now who do you think we should question first?" Tara asked. It was obvious she was the more knowledgeable one when it comes to potions. That was part of the reason Willow and her made such a good team, what one had as a weakness the other had as a strength.

"I think we should talk to Xander first. That way once we are done then Spike can be on the road to Las Vegas with him before we untie the girls." Was Dawn's smart answer.

They all nod and move in a circle around Xander; with Spike and Willow on either side of him. Spike slowly puts an arm around Xander. After a moment Xander snuggle against Spike. He looks to the witches. It was obvious the potion was working because his eyes were dilated and glazed over, along with his muscles being relaxed.

"It will also effect his inhibitions some. That was just a side effect that I couldn't prevent." Tara said with a sad smile at how perfect the picture would be if Xander was so badly hurt. "Now remember to ask the questions one at a time and keep them simple." Tara stands up and turns the video camera she brought with on.

"Xander, pet, how come you walked to Magic Box today?" Dawn asked Xander while inside smiling at the picture he made with Spike's arm around him.

"Because I didn't wash, fold, and put away all of Anya's clothes before the time limit she set for me. I was still working on all the laundry that Buffy had ordered me to do," Xander said in a quiet voice. Almost as one they turn and glare at Buffy and Anya. The two girls just glared back unable to speak but still struggling to get free of their bonds. Tara decided to ask the next question after making sure Xander couldn't see either Buffy or Anya.

"How did you get the split lip last week?" Xander had told them at the time that he tripped at the construction site. Yet, Tara could sense there was something more sinister connected.

"A costumer was upset with the service I provided."

"Someone at the construction site hit you?"

"No, at my other job."

"What other job?" The four of them looked at each and shrugged. None of them had heard of Xander getting a second job.

"My nighttime job. I'm a prostitute, Anya and Buffy need more money that I can make with my dumb daytime job."

Dawn leans into Tara's shoulder crying softly. She couldn't believe the depravity that Anya and her sister are capable of. Tara wraps arm around Dawn and strokes her back soothingly. Willow managed to voice the next question.

"How long have you been a prostitute?" But in Willow's mind she was thinking 'how long have we been blind'.

"I've been working on and off ever since Joyce died because Buffy needed money. Since I have no special power the least I can do is contribute financially. Around three months ago was when Anya and Buffy needed me to start being a prostitute nightly. That was also had me widen my costumer base, I only did vanilla sex with women before then. Now I have sex with men both Anal and Oral. I also allow will cooperate with fetishes, bondage, Sadism and Masochistic play. They have even made a movie star out of me, along with a internet pay site. I was in a movie called 'My First Leather Gangbang' which I took over 50 different men in two hours. That video has been really popular because I am screaming in pain through most of it and begging for them to stop, especially when they start fisting me up to the elbow. Most of prostitution nights are filmed for the website. I'm not sure how much money it makes. I know that is costs $24.95 each month to join and there are over 5,000 subscribers a month." Xander smiled like it was good thing. (For those who are wondering that is a profit of $124,750 dollars a month which Xander doesn't see a dime of.)

Dawn runs out of the room and vomits. Willow quickly follows her and vomits along side her. Spike is fighting with his demon not to go into gameface. He also has a strong desire to ripe out Buffy and Anya's spines. Tara clenches her fist in anger, cursing softly under her breath which is something she never does. Tara longs to start looking for all kinds of torture spells to perform on the bitches. Hmm, now there's an idea; turn them into actual bitches and have them fixed. Tara could see them both as yappy spoiled little poodles(sorry to those who like poodles). Willow comes back in a few minutes later after having told Dawn to go lay down in the office and skip the rest of the interview. She then nods to Spike to ask a question.

"Xander, how did you get the wounds that you have today? And where is the bleeding?" Spike can spell a small amount of continuous fresh blood.

"I got the slap to the face when I started crying about having to allow a demon friend of Anya's to have sex with me. I was still sore from the night before and this demon has a giant penis, the last time I was bleeding for a month. I should know better than to question the wisdom of my mistresses. I am just a pathetic, weak, nothing of a man. I should be grateful that speak to me and let me please them. My left leg is limping because my hip was dislocated during a movie. It made extra money because Buffy put my hip back in the socket on video without giving me anything for the pain. My arm is in the sling because I was helping Buffy distress. She says it is not as relaxing hitting stuffed punching bag as it is hitting real person. She told me I was even better Spike because I showed pain so much more easily."

Willow, Tara, and Spike couldn't believe that Buffy was abusing her slayer strength on Xander. Poor Xander, all he ever wanted was for Buffy to pay attention and need him. He got that unfortunately.

"Do you ever get to enjoy sex?" With the blank look she recovered, Tara clarified her statement. "Do you ever get to orgasm?" Both Willow and Tara blushed slightly at the words.

"Men do not deserve to have pleasure in sex. We have abused women for to many years. We did not let women enjoy sex. Now it is men's turn to suffer. Men are weaker than women anyway. We are worthless except for giving women pleasure or making money." Xander repeated the statement in way which indicated that he was forced to memorize such beliefs.

"Xander why do you stay with them? Don't you know your not at fault?"

"Silly Willow, of course I'm at fault. I'm a bad boy. Mommy always used to say that to me. I was only a good boy when I gave Mommy pleasure down there. Xander was good at making Mommy happy down there. But Xander was stupid and did not do his chores properly. That meant poor Mommy had to waste her time punishing Xander. It was okay though, Mommy was just making sure Xander didn't become like his fairy Daddy. But Mommy said it was okay to have Sex with men if I made money and I didn't enjoy it. As long as it hurt me then it means I'm not a bad boy. Mommy likes Buffy and Anya. She says they are good at keep her dumb Xander inline. Mommy even did a video with Xander for the website." Xander's voice had changed into that of a small child. Xander pulled away from Spike starting to rock back and forth again but this time he was sucking his thumb.

"Willow, enough. Please don't ask him anymore questions. He has been tortured worse than we thought. Please just give him the sleeping potion and I want to get the hell out of this town with him. But we won't be going to Las Vegas because Buffy and Anya heard us talking. I won't tell you where we are going for a couple of weeks until Xander is more stable." Spike was looking at Xander sadly. The boy reminded him of all years with his Dark Princess. All though Spike could hope that Xander's mind wasn't shattered yet.

Willow nodded and quickly slipped the potion into Xander's mouth. Within moments he was sound asleep. As much as Willow didn't like the idea of not knowing where Xander was it was better that way. She didn't want Anya, Buffy, or his mother finding him before he was ready to face them. Willow knew in her heart of hearts that he might never be ready to face him. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She realized that this might be the last time she ever sees Xander in this lifetime. Closing her eyes Willow chanted softly transporting the stuffed frog Xander gave her in the third grade. He had one it for her at the town carnival and said it would scare all the bad frogs away. Willow gently slipped Mr.Froggy into Xander's arms.

"Spike, make sure he takes good care of Mr.Froggy until I see him again." Willow stroked Xander's hair one last time before looking at Spike. He could see that she understood Xander may never return to Sunnydale or see the people associated with the town again.

"Don't worry Red, I'm sure he'll take real good care of it. And I'll take real good care of him. I know he'll love the place we are going too. It is a wonderful place to recover and find oneself again." Spike gave Willow a quick hug before stepping back near Xander. Tara came in a few moments later with a large blanket, a bag of healing potions, a bag of first aide supplies, and keys to a vehicle.

"Here are the keeps to a special RV I had outfitted for you. I wasn't sure if you would want to stay in Las Vegas the whole time but if your not going there then it is even more perfect. Also see this button on the key chain. I did a bit of fancy magic but when you press it the RV will shrink to the size of small toy car. Don't worry there is a safety spell to prevent it from shrinking with people inside. These bag contains healing and pain relief potions and this bag contains first aide supplies." Tara holds up each bag so that Spike can tell the difference. The purple bag is the potions and the dark green bag is the first aide supplies. "And finally I thought you might want to take this quilt I made to wrap Xander in. It will remind him of the good things from home, what few there are. The fabric for the patches comes from clothing of Willow, Dawn, Giles, Oz, Jesse, Joyce, myself and you, Spike. There is also a spell to protect the quilt from fading, staining or ripping." She hand the quilt off.

Spike leans down and carefully wraps Xander up in it. As he walks over to the door he stops. Turning he spits on Anya and Buffy. Tara, Willow, and Dawn carry supplies out to the RV. Very gently Spike lays Xander down on the bed in the back. He then goes out and helps load the RV. Soon, the it is loaded with potions, first aide supplies, enough blood for three weeks, food(both easy to digest food and Xander's favorites), clothes, blankets, pillows, movies, cds. Willow also presents Spike with a special laptop. It is loaded with wireless internet and untraceable email program, along with GPS equipment, and a map program. Dawn shows Spike that there is a satellite dish on the roof which they bought a service for. Spike quickly hugs all three women before hopping into the driver's seat. With one last wave Spike drives out of Sunnydale. And for once he is not in the mood to run over the Sunnydale welcome sign.

* * *

End Chapter Two

Please review and give feed back. Once again, I ask that you be nice since I have only be writing for a short time. I am still learning how to pace my stories and how much detail to include. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 3

Notice: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss. Spongebob belongs to Nickelodeon. There are more warnings and spoilers in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Xander has his eye back due to the fact that after the spell to activate all the slayers, Willow and Tara became super powered witches. The first thing they did once the dust had settled was fix Xander's eye. The second thing they did was fix Angel's soul, for the last time, by merging the soul and demon. However, they didn't tell Buffy. This will come into play later. As for the crossover with X-men, I've decided that it won't be a full crossover. I'm just going to have them interact with a couple characters, while Spike works on helping Xander heal. Who knows, I might even make them run into a few other characters during the road trip. The RV that the boys are using is one I saw on show about Extreme RV's, which cost up to a couple million dollars. I think vampires like Angel and Spike would have millions of dollars, but don't like to use it for fear of messing up the vampire street credibility. Spike just took money from the Scoobies to feel needed and wanted. I did warn that this would be OOC. Also I don't know what Xander's favorite foods are other than pizza and donuts, so I'm making it up as I go along. Let me know if other foods are ever mentioned in the series.

Beta'd by Strife

* * *

Chapter 3:

Spike drove for several hours before he heard sounds of Xander awakening. He quickly pulled over at the closet roadside rest area. After parking Spike grabbed two vials of potions before going into the small bedroom. Spike sat at the edge of the bed, and stroked Xander's cheek, before brushing hair off his forehead. Xander slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was entering the Magic Box. Spike?" Xander's voice sounded soft and timid.

"We are in an RV that Willow bought for this trip. It's just you and I here. Xanpet, we know what has been happening to you at the hands of Buffy and Anya. We, meaning Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles, and myself, could not stand by and do nothing any longer. Last night, under the influence of potions, you told us some of what has been done to you. Xander, that is not love, its domestic abuse. Men can be victims of domestic abuse from their female partners too. You are worth so much more! But, we also know that it is very hard to break the cycle of abuse. And so, you and I are going to be traveling in this RV for a minimum of a month. At the end of the month we can revaluate if you still have the desire to go back to Sunnydale. But, we won't, be going back any sooner than a month." Spike explained, while gently stroking the back of Xander's hand.

Xander hung his head in shame, watching Spike's hand on top of his own. "You guys are overreacting. I don't know what I told you, but really, it's no big deal."

"Pet, it is a very big deal. Those women took advantage of your kind, loving, and generous nature. I've always hated the slayer and now I've got a reason to hate her even more than before. If I didn't have this damn chip in I'd have a third slayer under my belt. Once again, Anya and Buffy have proven that just because you have a soul doesn't mean you can't still be a monster." Spike's eyes glowed with his anger and hatred for the two females.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I don't get hurt worse when we are out on patrol. Buffy is the Slayer and I should do anything in my power to help ease her pressures."

"Xander, at one time, maybe, I could have bought that, but not anymore. Buffy is no longer the only slayer, there are hundreds now. There hasn't been just one in over six months. And Xander, I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but, both Angel and Giles have been sending money to Buffy ever since Joyce died. Along with the fact that while her father is a jerk; he still pays child support on Dawn and Buffy's tuition. I don't know what Anya and she did with all the money you gave them over the past couple years, but I know it didn't go for what they said it did. Xander please, you have to realize that they were just doing things to hurt you." Spike held one of Xander's hands between his while looking Xander in the eye, and trying to express how serious he was. "They don't care about you Xander. What they have been giving you is not love. Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles, they have shown you love. You don't have to give any of them money for them to be your friend. I know you think Buffy is the symbol of everything good, and maybe she was, once upon a time. However, she is no longer a pure soul and I think she knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if that is why she helped Anya in torturing you. You still have so much purity. In fact, it's rare for anyone your age to have this much, considering everything that happens in Sunnydale. Xander, please give me this month to show you what love is supposed to look and feel like. I'm just asking for a month. If after a month you still want to go back there, then I will buy you a plane ticket and send you back. I won't go back though. I refuse to watch those bitches abuse you anymore."

Xander was silent; just staring at their entwined hands. He was trying to take in everything Spike had just said. Part of his mind rebelled, that such thoughts were bad and traitorous. A large part of his mind though, was cheering Spike on and poking; said 'I told you so' after 'I told you so'. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had been having doubts for a while now about the treatment from Buffy and Anya. But anything was better than being alone, right? Xander was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. He knew there was Willow, Tara, Dawn and Giles who cared about him. But what he wanted was someone who loved him, in a romantic forever way. Looking at how tight Spike was holding his hand and how passionate Spike was speaking, made Xander wonder. Just maybe, his crush on Spike wasn't as one sided as the girls had lead him to believe. That was actually when the real abuse started. They over heard him moan Spike's name while masturbating. They quickly drilled it into him that he would lose everyone if they found out he was a fagboy. They said it was okay for Willow and Tara because they were witches, but he was just a pathetic human. Spike would never desire such a fat, weak, blob of a man, like him. That was why Buffy started flirting with Spike, to hurt Xander. But if Spike really didn't care for him, why was he begging for a month to show Xander what love was supposed to be like? Just maybe, the girls did lie.

"Okay, I'll stay with you for a month. I'll try and keep an open mind, but I just don't know." Xander spoke quietly.

Spike was so happy that Xander agreed he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Xander blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, as he lowered his head, watching Spike from under his eyelashes. Spike just smiled back and helped Xander get resituated on the bed.

"Are you hungry, Pet?"

"Yeah, I guess I could eat something. Maybe some soup if you have it."

Spike nodded and left the small bedroom. After walking into the little kitchen, he opened the fully stocked cupboard and found a can of chicken noodle soup with noodle shapes of Spongebob. Spike poured it into a small sauce pan and started it heating up. Searching the fridge he found a can of orange soda that he knew was Xander's favorite. Spike worked on setting up a tray with crackers and the soda. Spike, also added a couple comic books that he knew Xander once collected. Once the soup was ready, he poured some into a bowl and carried it back to Xander.

"Here we are sir, a fabulous meal of soup, crackers and soda." Spike set the tray down across Xander's lap with great flourish. "I even found you Spongebob shaped noodles. Those are the latest editions of the series of comics I knew you collected, from snooping under your bed. So, enjoy your meal with a lovely read."

"Thanks Spike. I haven't got to read comics in months. My mother found them when I was still living at home and sold them. She claimed I owed her money for all she spent clothing and feeding me while growing up. But, I'll wait to read them later, because I don't want to get food on them. I can't believe you found Spongebob soup noodles. I just love that little sponge. Too bad it's not on right now." Xander sighed, while he started to eat the soup.

"Maybe it's not on TV right now, but look what I have." Spike opened the bedside drawer, and showed Xander that is was full of DVD's. There was a wide variety of movies and shows, including every Spongebob DVD to date. "Which one would you like to watch?"

Xander's eyes got big when he saw the selection of movies and shows. He shakily pointed to one. Spike nodded and pulled it out. After a moment Spike had the show playing on the drop down screen for Xander to watch. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to Xander, making sure he ate all the food on the tray.

"Spike you are way too nice to me. You are completely spoiling me. With all this food, movies, comics, and even my bed sheets are super soft cotton. I know how expensive these sheets are, because I had to buy them for Buffy and Anya's beds. I am not worth all this trouble." Xander was still speaking in a very quiet voice, with his eyes downcast.

"Yes you are! Xander, you are worth more than what I'm giving you right now. You deserve to be treated like a prince. And please, don't worry about the money. I know I haven't acted like it in the past, but I have plenty of money. Over a hundred years, things can really add up. Plus, well, I don't tell many people this, but I was very smart before I was turned. I went to Oxbridge and was studying to become a lawyer; it was the only job my family would accept. I have always loved numbers and money though. Between Angel and me, we have several billion dollars spread out over the world, and under hundreds of different names. Angel doesn't always like to access his money, because it makes him feel guilty, considering how he acquired most of that money. I didn't like to access the money because it would make it appear I had gone soft. A bad-ass vampire lives in a crypt and steals things, not living in a lovely plush mansion. For you Xander, I'll live in whatever type of house you want. But, that is in the future, for the next month, our home is this lovely RV. Now, please, try to eat a little more of the soup." Spike finished his little speech by brushing Xander's hair off his forehead. Really, it was just an excuse for Spike to touch Xander.

"Spike, I can't eat any more. I don't want to get fat and ugly. Please, I'm still trying to lose weight. Don't make me eat anymore." Xander whimpered.

"Xanpet, you don't need to loose weight, but you do really need to gain weight. You are way to skinny. You weighed nothing when I carried you. You are making yourself sick by not eating. Haven't you been noticing you've had a harder time working on the construction site because of strength and energy?"

"Yeah, but the girl told me it was just me being pathetic."

"No, it is not that! You are not pathetic, and I will keep saying so until you believe me. The reason you would have been having such a hard time was the lack of food in your body. When you have no more fat in your body, and aren't taking in food, then the body will start eating muscle to get the energy to keep it going. You need to put on a good 30lbs before you are healthy again. Willow also gave me a couple sheets of exercises that will help strengthen your muscles back to normal." Spike reached out and gently squeezed Xander's thigh.

"Alright Spike, from now on I'll try eating more. But right now I can't, or I'll get sick." Xander pushed the tray away from himself, having eaten half the bowl of soup and several crackers.

"Fine Xan, I'll let it go this time, but I expect you to eat a little more at each meal. I'll take the tray away, but I'm living the soda here. Even if you aren't going to eat, I expect you drink lots of fluids, and not just water. Later, if you feel up to it, I'll make you a chocolate milkshake with real ice cream." Spike figured he could add protein and vitamin powders into the shake without Xander tasting it. "You just sit back and enjoy the movie. I want to drive for a few more hours before I call it quits for the day. I'm hoping to make it past the California border and then call it a day. That is where Willow has our reservations for a RV campsite."

Xander nodded and snuggled back against the pillows, to watch the cartoons. Spike carried the tray back to the kitchen and cleaned things up. He heated himself up a mug of blood and drank it down quickly, the faster he downs it, the less he tastes it. Just as Spike sat down into the driver's seat, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller-id and then picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello Sire."

"I just talked to Willow, who was crying again. They found some new information I thought you should know. Apparently, Xander isn't 100 human. His mother had an affair with an Earthorekgax, but he was killed before Xander was born. She then married the first guy she could trick into thinking Xander was his kid. Since Xander was only half of the species he didn't go into his inheritance until his twenty-first birthday. Anya figured out what was happening, and used a spell to both stop the inheritance from completing and to divert any power gained to Buffy and herself. Unfortunately, this betrayal also includes his mother. She showed up one day to explain to Xander about his inheritance and ran into Anya. After Anya explained what she did to stop it, Xander's mother agreed never to say anything. She didn't want the boy to have any more power either. Willow is working with Giles to remove the blocks with a potion. Once it is ready they will transport it to you. I know a person who might be able to help you train Xander once he gets his powers. They are in Canada at the moment. They should still be open to training Xander, and letting you stay on their property in the RV. I'll get back to you as soon as I know for sure. Good luck explaining to Xander that he's not completely human." With that, Angel hung up the phone.

Spike just stared at the phone, not having said a word after hello. He was in total shock. Spike just couldn't believe he was unaware Xander was a mixed species. But then, that probably had something to do with the spell Anya used to stop it and divert the power. Spike actually knew a lot about the species. The problem lay with having to tell Xander he wasn't completely human. Spike decided to wait until they reached the campsite for the night. There was no use in shattering Xander's world any sooner. With that, Spike turned the RV on and pulled back out on to the freeway.

* * *

End Chapter 3

Yes, I know I didn't explain what an Earthorekgax is, but that will come in the next chapter.

Please give a review, and give feedback. The more information you give me, the better I can make the story. Reviews encourage me to write more. But do try to be kind and gentle about it, please.


	3. Chapter 4

Notice: These characters are not mine, but belong to their creators. For a more detailed warning and spoilers check the first chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter is kinda short and is meant just to give a little insight into where Xander and Spike are heading. I am going on the idea that Vegenence Demons can travel through dimensions. That is why, there will only be three X-men in this story. I'm changing what happened when Gambit was abandoned in the snow. I can't remember if Logan, Bobby and Scott were involved, but in my story they weren't. Also, I can't write Gambits unique way of speaking, but if anyone would like to re-write Gambit's lines correctly, then just let me know. I like writing threesomes and have decided to make this story have them too. Besides, I think Xander would need helping dealing with Spike's protectiveness and devotion. Remember, Spike was used to focusing on Drusilla for so long, that he probably doesn't know how to have a true partnership, especially when you factor in his demon. I'm also pretending, Doyle was never killed, I was so mad about that. I also change the world a little, by making homosexual couples just as acceptable as heterosexual couples, worldwide. The same with threesomes being acceptable.

The only comment I have to those who don't like my writing style...JUST DON'T READ MY WORK!

What was the name of Anya's boss? Also does Wolverine ever find out how old he is, and what is birth name was?

Eventual Pairings: Xander/Spike/Remy; Logan/Scott/Oz; Angelus/Bobby/Doyle; Hmm, maybe I should have a prophecy, since each of the threesomes, involves people from both dimensions.

Beta'dby the lovely Strife

* * *

Chapter Four: A look inside Sanctuary

Logan finished stacking the firewood against the house, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked around the forest, and gave a small smile. The log cabin was the perfect place for them to lay low and recover. Although, really, it was more of a log mansion than cabin. There were fifteen, large bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Half the rooms also had a fireplace in them. The place had once been a small hotel, years ago. The house, also contained a small infirmary, library, game room, with a built-in, three-lane bowling alley, in the basement, office, exercise room, art studio, wood-working shop, indoor pool, family room, with built-in movie theater, dining room and kitchen. There were also, several fireplaces, spread throughout the other rooms. The cabin was just one of the many perks, for agreeing to become a vengeance demon.

Another big perk, was being able to leave his home dimension, along with his lover and closet friends. Ever since Charles retired, things had become horrible. The final straw, was when they abandoned, an injured Remy, in the middle of Antarctica, for a mistake he made years before. Its not like the rest of the team was so holy and pure. The only reason Scott and Bobby weren't on that mission, was because they were recovering young triplets, who had just come into their powers. Logan was off granting a wish in another dimension, actually, this one. He was called upon, by a male lawyer at Wolfram and Hart, to get vengeance on a souled vampire, who removed the lawyer's hand. Logan gave him vengeance alright, but not the way the lawyer hoped. Logan integrated the soul and demon together, so that neither had more control, the vengeance being, that the vampire can never become human. Logan thought that was a stupid goal, anyway.

Anyway, when Logan got back to the X-men school, and heard what had happened, he was furious. Logan grabbed Scott, Bobby, and the new triplets, and traveled to Antarctica, to grab Remy, before transporting them here. They had been here for around two months now, and none of them had any desire to return to their home dimension. It had taken Remy a little over three weeks to recover from his physical injuries, but he still had a long way to go emotionally. All being involved with taking caring of the triplets, seemed to be helping Remy. The triplets were identical girls, named Lily, Iris, and Rose. The girls sixth birthday, was a month away.

Logan sniffed the air and sighed. There was defiantly a storm coming, fast, but at least he had already cut extra firewood. This morning, Logan had gotten a phone call from an old friend, looking for a safe place, to rest and train. Logan hoped his friend arrived before it hit, because the storm was looking to be a nasty one. He smiled, opening the door, and smelling the pot roast, Scott had started cooking. Logan, being finished with his chores, decided to go bother Scott.

Scott's PoV-

I am busy peeling potatoes, for my homemade, garlic mashed potatoes, when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A mouth starts to nibble along my neck, causing me to tilt my head, to give the mouth better access.

"Hello Logan, I take it you finished all the chores that needed to be done before the weather turns bad? I've got the pot roast in the oven, and just started the garlic mashed potatoes. I know you enjoy them both, and I'm sure the guests will too." I turn around and kiss Logan deeply, pressing our bodies together. I feel his hands slide down my back, and cup my butt firmly. I pull away from the kiss, slowly. "Okay, enough Logan. I really need to finish the potatoes, and then get started on desert. Why don't you go check on Remy, because I haven't seen him since breakfast. I know Bobby and the girls are in the game room, practicing bowling. They said something about, making sure they beat you in the next tournament."

"Alright Scott, I'll leave you be. I really appreciate the effort your doing to make my friends feel at home here, even though you've never met them before." Logan places another kiss on my cheek, before leaving me to my kitchen.

Really, I share the kitchen with Remy. He and I seem to be the only ones who know how to cook something, other than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But I don't mind, since cooking is relaxing for me. I do want to make a good impression on Logan's friends, though. These are the first of his friends that I'll have met, since we became a couple, and also, the first in this dimension. I was a little skeptical when Logan first told me that he was a vengeance demon, that could travel dimensions, and that he was in love with me. I just had hard time accepting, that he could really care for me. I'd been crushing on Logan since the moment I laid eyes on him, but dated Jean, because everyone expected it of me. I finally realized it wasn't fair to Jean or me, to keep dating, since I didn't love her. I think she knew anyway, but didn't want to believe it. For all the strength she puts out to the world, she is one of those women, who feels worthless, unless they are dating someone. Boy, did she treat me like crap though, when it came out that I was dating Logan. She wasn't the only one, of the X-Men, to treat me horrible, after I came out of the closet. Back home, being gay, is still considered very wrong. I had hoped though, that after facing so much hate for being mutants, the others would be more accepting to me being gay, but no such luck. That's why I didn't hesitate to leave with Logan, and come to his dimension, after he told me that gay couples were just as acceptable as straight. I just wish that we weren't forced to come here, the horrible circumstances of Remy's torture and abandonment. But I'm sure, with time, he'll recover. I best get started on my desert.

Remy's PoV-

I hum softly to the radio, as I work on my latest painting. I really had forgotten how it felt to paint, before Bobby showed me the art studio he found, while exploring our new home. That Bobby is a good kid. He never treated me like the rest of the X-men, even when I dated his ex-girlfriend. That was a mistake, and I should have ended it long before it reached the point, where she beat me and left me in Antarctica. I really thought my life was over, and that I was just going to freeze to death. Then, just as I was about to fade into unconsciousness, Logan scooped me up out of the snow, and transferred me to this dimension. I was so weak, for the first couple of weeks here. I am happy about coming here now.

I can't believe Logan found a world, where heterosexuals and homosexuals, are accepted, just the same. Maybe, this means, I have a chance to finally find my mate, or mates. I am tired of being alone, and feeling everyone else's happiness. I do wonder, how Rogue blocked her evil thoughts from me, but I guess that's something I'll never know. Not that it really matters now, but it does make me angry, how she hurt both, Bobby and me. I could have handled her just hurting me, after all, everyone hurts Remy. I've never seen a better kid than Bobby though, and what she and the X-men did to him, was inexcusable.

"Remy, you in there? You should probably get cleaned up. Our guests should be arriving very soon, and I'd like you to be there when they do." I hear Logan, explain through the door.

"Sure, Logan. Remy will be down in a few moments. Remy is eager to met Logan's friends too." I quickly put the lids back on my paints, and remove the smock. I take one last look around, before I turn the light off and head downstairs, to be ready to greet Logan's friends.

Bobby's PoV-

I laugh as I watch Lily try to lift a bowlingball, that is way too heavy for her, and then roll it down the alley. I was a bit surprised when the girls asked me, this morning, to help the practice learning to bowl. They then informed of the goal, to beat Logan, in the next family tournament. I have to wonder if part of the reason I get along with the girls so well, is because our powers are similar, in that, they are nature based. I have control over ice and snow. Lily has control over all water, in its liquid form, like rain, oceans, and lakes. Iris has control over all plant life, and was very happy, to be given the task of managing a vegetable garden here. Rose has control over animals, in that she can communicate with them, and change into their shape. I was glad that we took the girls with us, to this new dimension. They have become like my little sisters. Now, all I need, is to find someone to love. I think I'm going to switch to guys this time, after seeing the damage Jean did, to both Scott and Logan, along with what Rogue did, to Remy and me. Maybe I should have Logan introduce me to some of his friends here.

"Bobby, come help me!"

"Coming Rose!" I get up, and quickly move to help her aim the ball better.

Outside, an RV pulls up in front of the large, log cabin. One man, with light blonde hair, emerges, and helps another man, with dark brown hair, down. They both look towards the cabin, when Logan opens the door. He moves quickly, to greet them both. After speaking for a few moments, Logan sweeps the brown haired man into his arms, and motions for the blonde man to follow. Logan leads them towards the infirmary.

* * *

End Chapter Four

Thanks for reading. Hopefully, I have another longer chapter done soon, but I felt it was important just to get a peek, at where Xander and Spike were headed. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 5A

Notice: These characters are not mine, but belong to their creators. For a more detailed warning and spoilers, check the first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who told me Anya's boss was D'Hofryn. It may seem like Xander is Super!Xander in this chapter, but that won't be how the whole story will be. The Super!Xander comes from not having any powers up to now, and then suddenly be given everything at once. Everything will eventually balance out.

Eventual Pairings: Xander/Spike/Remy; Logan/Scott/Oz; Angelus/Bobby/Doyle;

Beta'd the lovely by Strife

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

A statue stands in shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Concrete Angel

Written by: Stephanie Bentley and Rob Crosby

Sung by: Martina McBride

* * *

**Spike's Mind Speak**

_Remy's Mind Speak_

Xander's Mind Speak

Chapter Five A: Introductions and Explanations

Remy is not certain why, but for some reason, he is drawn to the infirmary. Within moments of stepping in there, he is forced to his knees, by the strength and intensity of the emotions, of the two new men. One of them, the smaller blonde one, rushed over, picked Remy up, moving him onto the bed next to Xander. The moment Remy touched Xander's hand, while still holding onto Spike, who had a hand resting on Xander's thigh, a bright light filled the room and they vanished with the light. Logan used the intercom to call Bobby, the girls, and Scott, to the infirmary at once. He also sent a message for D'Hofryn to come as soon as possible. Everyone frantically tried to figure out what had happened, while hoping, that maybe D'Hofryn would have some answers.

Meanwhile…

The boys found themselves sitting cross-legged in small circle, on the softest grass ever. They also noticed that they were holding each other hands. They heard a voice start to speak, but could not find a body to go with the voice.

"Welcome to the room of knowledge. You are the first trinity that has come in a long time and a powerful one at that. Although, as you will soon find out there are more trinities coming. They will be needed to defeat the evil that is coming to your world; well I should say your world and Remy's new one. You were brought here because, unfortunately, time in becoming short to prepare for battle, and as such, you will needed to be secure in the relationship before that happens. I am sorry Xander, that we did not rescue you sooner. Anyanka was using several powerful blocking spells, that hid you true nature from us. Along with the fact, that your mother, was helping to make the spells stronger. Xander, you should have discovered you true nature when you turned eighteen. You are an Earthorekgax which is rare in the dimension you call home, but are very common in others.

See, your biological father, was on vacation in Sunnydale when he met your mother and feel in lover with her. I'm afraid that I have to inform you, that your mother wasn't human either. She is a combination of a misery and sex demon. Once again, something on the Hellmouth was protecting her, or you would have been taken from her care long ago. We believe it was Anya, gone back in time, to shield your mother and you, that way, she would still have you weak and without knowledge, to bend to her will. Anyway, your mother, used her demon ways, to convince your father to sleep with her while she was in heat, and then she killed him. I'm sorry Xander, but once you defeat this new evil, we can make it so that you may speak with you father, from the afterlife. Your mother was hoping to have a girl, because her species worships females and hates males. However, she didn't get exactly what she wanted. Xander, I know you are strong, and that is why I am telling you all this at once, plus you have Spike and Remy to help you." The voice paused for a moment and gently pushed Spike and Remy closer, so that Xander was sandwiched between them. Xander was shaking in fear, and both men were trying their best to soothe him, all were afraid of what the voice was about to explain.

"Your mother screwed up the potion she was to take before sex. Instead of having a girl or a boy, she gave birth to you Xander, a hermaphrodite. Stop thinking that! You are not a freak! Xander, over half of your father's species are hermaphrodites. You are normal for them; don't let your mother, Buffy and Anya's jealousy, effect you. Now, this might hurt a little, but I am going to remove the physical spells blocking your true appearance. Either Logan or D'Hofryn will have to remove the vengeance demon spells." With that, a bright red light surrounded Xander, who let out a scream of agony.

Spike and Remy looked at each other worried; luckily, the entity was blocking Remy from feeling Xander's pain. When the light faded, both men's mouths dropped in shock at the vision before them. Xander was now naked, standing before them with only his hair for modesty. His hair was a shade darker, and hung in a thick, shiny wave, down to his knees. Xander now had the hips and waist of a female, with a perfect hourglass figure. His body was now covered in long lean muscle, that is often seen on dancers, or those who do gymnastics. Xander, was now the shorter of his two soon to be lovers. The bruises and scars from Xander's childhood, and fighting demons were gone; only those caused by Anya and Buffy remained. Instead of the flat chest he had moments ago, Xander now was sporting breasts that are 34B; large enough to notice, but small enough to fit in his lovers hands. Once Xander gained control of all his powers, he would be able to make his breasts shrink or grow, at will. However, that wasn't where Spike and Remy focused on. Xander still had his cock, but where his balls had been, was now an opening to his vagina. Spike couldn't help his shift into game face, at the intoxicating new smells, his Xanpet was giving off. Remy also, was shifting in his seat, getting hard from the emotions Spike was giving off. Even Xander was starting to feel horny, when a mirror was floated over to him. Xander's facial features had softened, and become more feminine. His hands and feet, had also gotten smaller and more delicate in appearance. Spike stood, and started to move towards Xander, growling softly, with desire. Remy also stood, slowly moving towards Xander. Another light flashed though, and all of them were frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, but I need to explain a few more things before I let you get the trinity going. As an Earthorekgax, you have control over the weather, plants and animals. I will admit, that fate did give Spike a push to take you to Sanctuary, instead of LA, even though Angel was capable of protecting him. Sanctuary, is the name of the Log Mansion you will be staying in for the rest of your training, and until the other trinities arrive. Xander, there are people who are called mutants, they come from another dimension, who can help you learn to use your powers, since it would be too risky to bring another of your species here to train you. The boy, Bobby, will be the one to help you control ice and snow. You will learn with the triplet girls too, since they each have a power similar to yours. On top of that Xander, you will have to ability to speak with animals and then change into the form of the animal you just talked to. One of the drawbacks is, that like a werewolf, you will change shape on the full moon. However, unlike a werewolf, you have full control of your mental faculties, and each month, you will transform into a different animal. It will also be necessary for you, Xander, to start learning physical defense training, from Logan and Spike.

Now, Spike and Remy, the powers have not forgotten about either of you. First of all, I know, Spike, that you fear being alone again, and I have fixed that already. Both Xander and Remy have been made as immortal as yourself. I have also removed the sun sensitivity, Spike, as you now will be able to protect your loves, no matter what time of day. Since it was rare to hear a prayer from a vampire, the powers that be, decided to grant you this, in hopes that it will encourage you to stay on the 'white hats' side. The second thing we have done, is render the chip useless, but don't get to cocky, the chip is still inside your head, and if you misbehave, it can be turned back on. Lastly, we gave you back the magical ability you had, before Drusilla stole some of it, and Anya stole the rest. Actually, we gave you back more power than you had before, so be careful."

Spike only vaguely heard the warning about the chip. He was too happy at the thought of being able to see Xander in the sunlight, to be with him in it, and to have sex, with the sun shining down on them. Spike also found himself struggling not to cry at the idea of never being alone again. And, even though he never let on, Spike did miss using magic. Spike glanced over at Remy, and wondered about this new man, who apparently, would be in a relationship with Xander and Spike. He could defiantly see the many happy positions with Remy and Xander in the future. His demon was roaring, that he needs to claim them both, before someone else came along, and did it first.

"Now, Remy, I know you are scared, but you have no reason to be, any longer. Like both these men, you have faced more than your share of torture and pain. I know it will take time, but they will never hurt or abandoned you. The three of you will have a strong, happy, and healthy relationship, for years and years to come. As I mentioned, you are now immortal. We also gave you greater control over your mutant abilities.

You will each find, that at times, you need a break from everyone, including your lovers, but fear not, Sanctuary has be redesigned with that in mind. For Xander, there is a wood working shop, to create whatever you wish, and will magically replenish the supplies you need. The tools, can either be magically sharpened, or you may do that on your own, depending on your mood, Xander. As you already discovered, Remy, the art studio was designed with you in mind. Don't be ashamed of your artistic talent, anyone who made cruel comments in the past, were simply jealous. You really should ask your lovers to pose for a portrait one day soon; it would be a lovely bonding exercise. Spike, you were a bit trickier to design a special area for. Finally, we decided to make your area outside, since you've been indoors enough, after becoming a vampire. There is a path from the back door, that leads a little ways into the woods; don't worry, Sanctuary owns the surrounding twelve acres of forest. At the end of the path, you'll find a platform, up in a large tree. There is a hammock, rocking chair, twin sized mattress, along with a bookshelf. Hidden in the floorboards, are pads of writing paper, pens, pencils, sharpener, cigarettes and a lighter. It is time you went back to writing your poetry. I am sure your new lovers would be extremely pleased to hear anything you had to write. Also, the writing will be good practice, for writing your own spells. Well, I think that is all you need to know at the moment. Have no fear, I will be back in contact later. I am your go between, to the power that be. Now, enjoy your first step in bonding and getting to know Xander's new body. Oh, before I forget, I do have one more bit of good news. Xander, you were never actually forced to work as a prostitute. Anya and Buffy used a spell to make you think it happened, in hopes of making you feel more worthless, and dependent on them." A flash of light. "There now, the fake memories are gone. That should help make things a little easier with your lovers. But, Remy and Spike, be gentle, he has only had sex with females up to now, and females who cared nothing about his pleasure." The voice finished speaking, and once again, there was a flash of light. The boys were transported into one of the most elegant, hotel bedrooms, ever built, on planet earth. "When the first two stages of bonding are complete, you will automatically be transported back to Sanctuary. While it will seem like a long time, for you three, it will only be about ten minutes, to everyone else. Everything you need is on the nightstand next to the bed. Oh and umm," as the voice spoke, it almost sounded embarrassed. "We took the liberty of using a cleaning spell on the three of you, outside, and well, inside. You are ready for any time of sexual activity, the three of you can dream up. By the way, Xander can become pregnant by either of you, due his Earthorekgax abilities. Enjoy!"

Xander had moved his long hair, so that it concealed his new breasts, and sat on the edge of the bed, nervously. He was both scared, and incredibly happy, at the idea of carrying a child. That was something he had many arguments about with Anya and Buffy. Xander wanted a large family, with lots of children, and neither woman wanted any kids. That left Xander heart broken. He remembered now, that he tried to break-up with them, after realizing they would never change their mind, but they used a spell on him, to forget about leaving, and wanting kids. Xander could imagine how cute, a little Spike would look. Although he had not really got to know Remy, he could admit, that the man screamed, sexuality and sensuality. Xander looked over, and blushed at the state Remy and Spike, were now in.

Remy wondered what it was, that caused Xander to blush so intensly, after looking at Spike and him. Remy glanced down, and realized, that both Spike and he are now naked. Remy could tell, that this is going to be lots of fun, for years to come.

Spike didn't care that he was naked. If there was one thing Spike knew for sure, was that he had a smokin' hot body. Actually, according to that voice there won't be anymore smokin', at least not caused by the sun. Spike looked forward to watching Xander throw his head back, and scream Spike's name in pleasure, while the afternoon sun warmed their bodies. Spike looked over to Remy, thinking hard.

**Shall we show Xander what real pleasure is all about? **

Remy blinked in surprise, to being able to hear someone, other than the professor, in his mind. He looked over at Spike, and then Xander, before smiling.

_Yes, let's show the boy what true pleasure can feel like. I also believe, we should make a point to show Xander that we are not ashamed or disgusted by him. You work on his left side and I'll take his right._

Xander was now further on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. He watched, as Spike and Remy, slowly started to crawl up the bed, towards him. Xander licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

End Chapter Five A

I needed to stop it there for now but don't worry I'll have the next part up soon. Although if you don't like a lot of smut you might just want to wait until Chapter Five C is up. Don't forget to review!


End file.
